


I Need You Around (A Movie Script Ending Remix)

by amathela



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's absolutely no reason she should be jealous.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Around (A Movie Script Ending Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Comes Down to I'm the One Always Around](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12927) by sinandmisery. 



> Spoilers up to episode _4:17 - It Gets Worse At Night._

"Butterscotch or chocolate?"

Brooke pulls the cartons out of the freezer just as Peyton glances up, smiling. "Both."

"Excellent choice." Pausing to grab a couple of spoons, Brooke makes her way over to the couch, snuggles in beside Peyton. "So, what are we watching?"

"I don't know. Some comedy, I think. Lucas lent it to me."

Brooke tries not to frown at the mention of Lucas' name. They're over that, she tells herself. There's absolutely no reason she should be jealous.

Then Peyton grins at her, raises the spoon to Brooke's mouth, and she amends the last statement a little.

-

She hopes nobody asks her, later, what she thought of the film. Brooke honestly isn't sure if she could even say who'd been in it. Because Peyton's doing this thing, you see, tracing circles on Brooke's stomach, and Brooke doesn't think she'd notice if the apartment suddenly caught on fire.

Her breath hitches as Peyton's hand moves up, over her ribs, and Peyton glances up; her head is resting in the crook of Brooke's neck, and her lips brush, almost imperceptibly, across Brooke's skin.

And then it's not so imperceptible; Peyton's kissing the line of her jaw, and Brooke turns her head, leans down, and -

They needed to christen the couch, anyway.


End file.
